Tracer Destroys Christmas And Disappoints Everybody
by Kream45
Summary: Tracer is being a huge disappointment to her friends and they exclude her from their friendlist. Tracer feels bad and travels to the North Pole to find her true self.


**/EDIT 12.03.2017: I just noticed, that for three fucking months, this story was lacking a few words. And by a few words I mean a few "Dva"s. I didn't know by the time writing this story that this FUCKING website doesn't let putting dots inside words. If you have read this story before and was confused because of this, press Ctrl+F and search for "Dva"./**

 **/This story may or may not offend some people, depending on your sense of humour./**

Tracer walked into a restaurant and got surrounded by her fans immediately.

"Tracer, is that true that you're a lesbian?"

"How are you going to explain this to all those people who shipped you and Genji?"

"There were rumors that you're also a vegan, an animal rights activist and a feminist, is that correct? Can you confirm any of this?"

Tracer got mad and said:

"Guys, I don't know what you're talking about! Just let me through!"

They didn't feel like moving aside, so Tracer destroyed them with her pistols. She took fourty burgers from the kitchen and went home.

She opened the door to her house and her girlfriend welcomed her.

"Tracer, we need to talk." She started.

"About what?"

"Are you really lesbian?"

"What? I'm your girlfriend, but I don't know, how do you think?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it, just tell me yes or no."

"YES, what did you expect?"

"Oh..." Tracer's girlfriend sighed and turned around.

"What, what's wrong?"

"You could've told me."

"But you also are a lesbian, so what's the point you're trying to make?"

"I'm not a lesbian, I'm bi!"

"Does... this change anything?"

"Yes. If you were bi too, people could ship you with whoever they want, and now you've limited the amount of possible ships artists can draw you with."

"You mean hentai artists."

"Exactly! Overwatch is 90% hentai, the rest doesn't matter! And guess what type of hentai is the most popular?"

"Hetero?"

"Yes. Well, besides futa, of course, but you see what I'm trying to tell you, right?"

"You want me to become bi?"

"Yes, and publically announce that you're bisexual."

"But... That would be a lie! I had never taken a cock before..."

"You have to do something about it, otherwise people will never let you live normally."

Tracer's girlfriend (I don't know her name, let's call her Bracer from now on) went to the bathroom to take a piss. Tracer couldn't believe in what situation she got herself into.

She walked outside and went to the Overwatch base.

"Hi Winston." She said.

"Hello Tracer." Winston responded, "I heard you're a lesbian."

"Ugh..."

"You know, we were supposed to have a Christmas together in our base with everyone, but now I don't think you can come."

"What?! Why?"

"You see, you need to have a valid invitation, and they are already printed. The problem is that on your invitation... here, take a look."

Tracer looked at her invitation.

 **Name:** Tracer

 **Sex:** Female

 **Sexual Orientation:** Hetero

 **Favourite Pixar Movie:** Cars 2

"Now you understand? We can't let in someone with an invalid invitation." Winston stated.

"But... can't you just print a new one?" Tracer asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be a pain in the ass for me to go to my office, edit your invitation, print a new one and come back here."

"You've just admitted that you're a fat, lazy, unhelpful, worthless piece of shit."

"Yup."

"Go kill yourself, twat."

"Go be a lesbian somewhere else."

Tracer then bitchslapped Winston, but she applied a bit too much force to the slap and Winston went flying to another galaxy."

She went to the cafeteria and saw Lucio, Dva and Torbjorn.

"Hi Lucio, Dva, Torb." She greeted them.

"Hello, Tracer!" Lucio smiled, "I can't wait for Christmas! Are you coming?"

"No, Winston said I can't."

"That piece of shit." Lucio said, "Is this connected to you being a lesbian?"

"Yes..."

"Hey, I can help you." Torb said.

"How?"

"I can fuck you in the ass and record it, so everyone can see that you're not a lesbian after all!"

"Umm, no."

"K then." Torb finished his lunch and went to the bathroom to take a shit.

"Dva, can you help me somehow?" Tracer asked, desperately.

"I would like to, but I don't know how..." she replied.

"Oh, I know!" Lucio came up with an idea, "How about I fuck you in the ass and record it, so everyone can see that you're not a lesbian after all?"

Dva then shot Lucio in the head and he died.

"Tracer, you need to concentrate." Dva grabbed Tracer's hands, "You need to become a bi, and what's the best way to become a bi?"

"Well..."

"That's right! By taking multiple dicks into your holes at once!"

"Excuse me?"

"And where can you find a lot of males ready to copulate with any girl?"

"That would be... Syria."

"Umm, yes, but that's too dangerous. You need to go to..."

Dva didn't finish, because Torb just farted and the stink killed her.

Tracer could't believe it. Now she didn't even know where to go to become a bi.

She entered her airplane and flew somewhere, anywhere. Far away from this shitty world.

However, her plane got hit by a meteorite and she crashed on Arctica. She survived somehow. She was happy, now nobody would find her.

She took a small walk around and fell into a manhole, leading her into a giant factory.

"Dafuq, where am I?" she grabbed her head and looked around. She was surrounded by an army of confused, green-wearing boys.

"Oh, hi." She said, "Can you tell me where the fuck am I?"

"Are you a female?" some boy asked.

"Yes."

Some guy in a red jacket came out of the crowd.

"I know you, Tracer." He said, "I'm Santa Claus and I can help you with your problem."

"Oh, cool!" Tracer smiled, "You see, I was supposed to have a Christmas with my friends, but..."

"I get it, I get it... You forgot to buy a gift for one of your friends, right?"

"Well, not exa..."

"We have plenty of gifts. How about a Nerf gun? Those are popular."

"No, actually..."

"Then maybe one of those funky Minion plushies?"

"Nooo, just..."

"I know! Your friend will love a Lego: Star Wars video game for PS4! Who doesn't love Lego, right?"

"Shut up already!" Tracer shouted and Santa got scared, "I just need to become a bi, that's it!"

"... so you're a lesbian, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think we can help you with that."

Santa clapped his hands and the elves grabbed Tracer, ripped off her clothes and smeared lotion all over her ass and pussy. Before she could say anything, her mouth and all other holes were filled.

After 8 hours of gangbang, Tracer was all covered in cum. She fainted and Santa teleported her to her home with his magic.

Bracer saw her appearing out of nowhere in their bedroom.

"Oh my God, Tracer! Is that... cum?!"

Tracer woke up and saw Bracer gasping.

"I can explain..." she started.

"You don't have to explain anything! I'm so glad you became a bi, Tracer!"

Tracer realized that she's in fact a bisexual being now. She took a shower and went to Overwatch base.

She made it right on time, as the Christmas party has just started. Everyone was happy that she could arrive. Winston somehow returned and congratulated her, also Dva and Lucio were resurrected by Mercy. Everyone was happy and they had a good Christmas time.

 **THE END**

 _Merry Christmas and a lot of shitting in the New Year, everybody!_


End file.
